


Sisters

by UselessSidecharacter



Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: So, I saw a thing about how Adaine and Tracker are adopted sisters basically yet we don’t really see them interact so, I wrote some interaction
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Aelwyn Abernant & Tracker O’Shaughnessey, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey (mentioned)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, eventually I’m going to have an idea and not write it immediately, not ignoring about half a dozen things I’ve been trying to work on for months.
> 
> I’ve already got ideas for more chapters for this and I kind of hate myself for having no self control but ah well.

“After everything she’s done, after years of her acting like she was so much better than me, of using me, imprisoning girls and trying to end the world; after all that I still thought… Do you think that in even the slightest form she cares about me a little? Or was it just the sleep deprivation? I mean, of course she was abused and obviously she needs help but the second she woke up and I’d reset her mind she betrayed us to go running back to my mum… I really thought she might be a good person, did I want to? I’ve spent so long trying to hate her but as soon as I knew she was in trouble I had to save her… why?”

Tracker let Adaine talk herself out, she knew it was best to let someone keep talking until they were done; especially when they were working through stuff.

“Maybe you had to save her because you’re a good person?”

“Maybe,” Adaine responded, running her hand down her face in exhaustion and frustration, she was lying on the floor of the hangman while Tracker was sat next to her, everyone else was outside.

“But I think it’s more than that y’know? I wanted to help  _ her _ , Aelwyn, the person who tormented me for years. I think I realised that she’s suffered as much from my parents as I have; I just wanted to give her a hug.

Maybe I just wanted one person I’m related to to not be evil.”

“Do you think she is?”

“I think she’s doing evil, and has done evil, and will do more evil.” Adaine said carefully, “but do I think that she is evil? No, she’s just a kid being used.”

Adaine was silent for a while and Tracker could tell she was upset, sliding down she laid beside her and took hold of her hand.

“I spent so long, trying to beat her; to be better than perfect Aelwyn, to get my parents to love me. And when I realised they never would it never occurred to me that Aelwyn was also having a hard time dealing with them. I’m just annoyed that I spent all that time competing against her when I could’ve had a sister. Then for a second there I thought I had one, I thought we could be friends; that we would be siblings and that I had someone who’d… who’d understand-” 

Adaine’s voice was starting to crack and Tracker moved her arm around her shoulders to pull the elf into a hug.

“-but then she used me, again. She used me to get all her plans and everything back then just left. Just like my parents did.” Adaine took a deep breath before continuing.

“I just want my sister.” She finished tearfully.

Tracker was silent for a few seconds, just holding her friend; this was a lot to process and she’d found her eyes forming tears as Adaine started to sob slightly.

“I know I’m not the right one, but… I am your sister; kind of and while I can’t talk about how shitty your parents are from experience I can listen, and I’ll be here if you ever want to cry; and if it’ll help I’ll tell you about my shitty parents.”

“I’d like that” Adaine smiled through her tears and buried her face into Trackers shoulder. They laid like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company in the rare solitude of a virtually empty hangvan.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Am I an asshole? Is it unfair feeling this upset?”

“You’re never an asshole for your feelings, they’re never wrong and you shouldn’t feel bad for them.”

“Yeah, I know, but… but I think I’m being unreasonable”

“No.” Adaine said firmly, moving closer to Tracker.

“Don’t think you’re feelings are unreasonable, look; It sucks that Kristen didn’t tell you right away, I should’ve told you as well-“

“Adaine, you got captured; I think you could be forgiven,”

“Well, Kristen should’ve told you; we both know that she didn’t mean to hurt you but knowing isn’t always the same as feeling.”

“Yeah, like; i know she didn’t mean to but… for a long time Jawbone was all I had, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And it’s just that my girlfriend knew his girlfriend cheated on him but didn’t tell me, I don’t know. I just sometimes feel like Kristen doesn’t care as much about me as I do about her; which is crazy but I’m  _ here _ on this dangerous, save the world quest  _ for  _ her and she can’t even tell me about my Dad getting cheated on?” Trackers voice had started to growl slightly, a sign she was getting annoyed and Adaine put an arm around her shoulders.

“Breathe.” She said in a calming voice.

Tracker nodded as she took a deep breath before continuing.

“Look, I know that she wasn’t keeping it from me, she just forgot, I know that but I couldn’t help feeling angry about it, what’s getting to me is how she expected me to get over it you know? I have done so much for her, setting up her church to a word in the sky, coming with you guys because I was scared for her and…”

“And?”

“And I feel like she just expects too much. And I’ve already experienced love attached to expectation.”

“I know how much can suck, and I can’t tell you that Kristen is the most sensitive person all the time; but I know she loves you. And I don’t think she has expectations on that love, I think she has a hard time keeping track of everyone's feelings.”

“I know she loves me,” Tracker said in a tired voice. “I just… she could be more…”

“Emotionally attentive?”

“Yeah, I know that sounds bad but it’s not always going to be good, we’re going to have bad days and… I don’t love how she’s handled this bad day.”

“Well, if you ever do have bad days then I’m right here if you need to vent; I can’t promise it’ll help but it might make you feel better.”

“It did. Thanks Adaine.”

“No problem.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I do want to write something Adaine and Aelwyn but I feel like since the finale that has been done a lot by people with a lot more talent than I so I’ll get to that at a later date, so this is my post finale Aelwyn work

Aelwyn had been alone in Mordred Manor all day, working on some abjuration papers for Aguefort; she enjoyed going out with Adaine and her friends but she still sometimes got to that point of finding people exhausting and Adaine had assured her it was fine to take a break from things sometimes and even though it still felt weird for people to… understand Aelwyn felt a little flicker of joy any time people did seem understanding.

_ A lot of things still feel weird  _ Aelwyn thought to herself,  _ like this. _

Despite Jawbone’s repeated insistence that she take what she wants when she wants Aelwyn still had to actively suppress the urge to look over her shoulder furtively as she put her hand on the cupboard handle, even after a few months of living here she usually waited for someone else to open the cupboard to get something then she’d reach in, almost as if she was making sure it wasn’t something against the rules.

Behind her customary proud demeanour and rebellious attitude Aelwyn still worried about being in trouble; perhaps more than before, deep down she’d always known her parents were evil so she hadn’t minded doing anything they wouldn’t like but here…

Here Jawbone, and Sandalynn, and everyone has been so open and immediately kind that she almost always worried about upsetting them, even if she didn’t show it, perhaps she thought she didn’t deserve their kindness and was just waiting for them to realise that? She was trying not to delve too deep into her own psyche; it was a slightly terrifying concept.

“Are… are you going to open it?” Came a slightly bemused voice from behind Aelwyn who could swear she had a heart attack as she was snapped out of her reverie, turning she saw Tracker Behind her at the kitchen table struggling to control her laughter which caused Aelwyn to blush furiously, she opened her mouth, ready to insult the girl only to be cut off.

“Sorry… I’m sorry” Tracker said as she managed to get her laughing under control again, “I didn’t mean to scare you, and I’m sorry for laughing.”

“It’s fine,” Aelwyn said, calming and feeling a slight smile tug at her lips, “I was merely trapped within my thoughts. And I wasn’t aware anyone else was in; why aren’t you out with the rest of them, aren’t you an ‘honorary Bad Kid’?” She spoke the last words in a haughty, sarcastic voice because that seemed to be the tone she reverted to automatically when she was suddenly engaged in conversation, she mentally scolded herself for it but thankfully Tracker didn’t seem too offended.

“I’m just… I've got a lot on my mind right now.” Aelwyn knew she should probably follow up on that because it didn’t sound great but, she just couldn’t today; while it made her feel bad she just couldn’t really deal with people today, she’d remember to tell Adaine when she got back home, it felt lazy but she knew Adaine would be better suited for this kind of thing any way. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Tracker; quite the opposite in fact, Aelwyn liked the forthright and honest tone of the girl quite a lot, she was easy to have a conversation with; at least on days when any conversation felt exhausting.

“How come you’re here then?”

“Oh, I had quite a lot of work… and… people… are a bit more difficult today than usual” She forced the honesty; it felt good, weird and unnatural but... good.

“Oh, Yeah that’s fine; don’t let me keep you.” Tracker said with an understanding smile, looking back down at her book that was open on the table in front of her.

Aelwyn turned back to the cupboard and grabbed a biscuit; she was starving but didn’t want to seem greedy and take a lot, she turned and walked to the kitchen door before being stopped halfway by Tracker calling out to her.

“Have you had any food today; like a proper meal?” Aelwyn felt her stomach drop slightly.

“I had breakfast with everyone else.” Aelwyn said, trying to deflect but she had known it was only a matter of time before someone other than Adaine had found out her secret.

“That was hours ago, they left early” Tracker said looking at her watch, “you should probably make yourself something.

Aelwyn took a deep breath before admitting her embarrassing secret. “I can’t cook.” She said, avoiding eye contact.

“Really?”

“Yes, well my parents believed it wasn’t necessary for someone of my station to know such a skill.” There was that haughty tone again.

“Oh, That sucks; the more I hear about your parents the more I hate them.” Tracker said with a slightly sad laugh.

“I can make you something? I’d offer to teach you but Jawbone’s probably better for that than me.”

“Would you mind?” Aelwyn didn’t like how small her voice sounded but at least it wasn’t haughty again, this wasn’t the reaction she’d expected, she wasn’t sure what she’d expected just that she’d wanted to avoid it, apparently that wasn’t uncommon.

“I’d be happy to!” And she did seem genuinely happy to close her book, ‘On world religions’, and start bustling around the kitchen. “I was going to make myself something anyway.”

Not long later the two of them were sat at the table with bowls of pasta in front of them and Aelwyn found herself wanting to talk.

“So,” Aelwyn said between mouthfuls of pasta, “has Adaine told you much about our beloved parents?”

“Yeah, we kinda rant at each other from time to time,”

“About what?” Aelwyn said intrigued, she was used to bottling up all her thoughts and releasing her frustrations with snide remarks, she hadn’t ever really… ranted.

“Anything really, your parents; Kristen, my parents…” Aelwyn didn’t know anything about Tracker’s parents, she hadn’t heard anyone talk about them so she was slightly unsure what to say when Tracker trailed off.

“They were assholes,” Tracker said seeing Aelwyn’s confusion “not try to destroy the world assholes just generally homophobic religious assholes.”

“Ah,” Aelwyn said. Despite the fact that she’d already decided not to ask and tell Adaine that Tracker seemed off she felt the urge to press on slightly, she owed Tracker for the pasta, “Are they… what's on your mind?”

“No…” Tracker said, distractedly, then pointing at her book “I’m kind of going through some religious… uncertainty” she said the last word with a sad smile.

Tracker then looked up at Aelwyn with a face the elf couldn’t quite work out.

“Would you mind if I asked you something”

“No.” Aelwyn said; and she didn’t, she was enjoying Trackers company, she supposed a conversation over lunch was less draining than running around town with the Bad Kids.

“Galicaea.” Tracker said, seemingly unsure of how to continue. “You guys… high elves worship her right?”

Aelwyn made a face.

“Kind of? Certainly not the nobles and that sort, as you’ve seen, we’re more than willing to work with opposing Gods, people like the council like to view themselves as supreme; the Gods are powerful yes, but to them not something to be revered, but to be worked with.”

“Ok… what about high elves in general?”

“As far as I can understand they worship her yes, but not in the same way as Soliceans or other people on this continent worship their deities; they worship because they want their lives to be in service of something or because they’re scared of not living a good life, or scared of death. For immortals we have strict tradition to tell us how to live, we live to serve our families or the Elven people, and death isn’t that terrifying to us. 

The elves who ‘worship’ Galicaea don’t go to church and they don’t usually get powers from her… we generally value wizards more than warlocks. I’m not entirely sure I understand it… I suppose some believe we should worship the opposite of the human’s God Sol? I think that’s a big part of it. There are still elves who remember the human invasions of this land, how with their God of fire they overthrew the work of millennia, destroyed so much Elven culture. I think people wanted someone to oppose the power of Sol.”

“But for  _ me  _ Galicaea is a God of the animalistic, the primal; all the untamed nature of the night, how did she become just Sol but of night? Kristen said that when she saw her she had the same attitude as him, that we should obey strict rules and not question things, how is that the God of werewolves?” Tracker was upset, her voice filled with anguish.

“I think that even for the earliest Elven followers Galicaea wasn’t someone to rule over them, she never was, she still isn’t; she was a blank God they could use to just strengthen their belief in the traditions… it’s hard to explain; We are told that the elves are above everyone, and that the more we follow the traditions the more we are elves, which is why people like wood elves are so… beneath us. They are traitors to the elves for abandoning the traditions. When we lost the wars to the humans even though we kept to the traditions a lot of people lost hope in them so they needed a divine being to tell them that the traditions were right.”

“So… as long as the high elves are controlled by the council, and traditions… my God doesn’t exist in the form I worship?”

“I guess that’s one way of looking at it.”

“That is so fucking unfair!”

“This whole God concept is a bit weird for me, so I’m sorry if I seem insensitive but why is Galicaea so important? Could you not just do what you thought she wanted you to anyway?”

“That isn’t the point!” Tracker said, angrily; but Aelwyn didn’t mind, oddly; was this what being ranted at felt like? She gestured for Tracker to continue.

“The first few…transformations” Tracker said after taking a shaky breath.

“We’re beyond terrifying, I still worshipped Sol and I felt like I was going against my God and everything he stood for, I hated myself for just existing; and then I found out about this God that didn’t just accept this manic, violent, animalistic nature, she loved it! She represented everything free and untamed and I finally felt like I wasn’t… like I wasn’t a monster.” Tracker fell silent for a few moments before continuing in a very quiet voice, “And now she doesn’t exist, and I’m not sure I’m not a monster now.”

“Well… you’re not.” Aelwyn said, with a conviction she didn’t know she had.

“You’re just saying that.”

“No. I know monsters. I lived with them, people who abused my sister and put both of us in prison before using us to try and destroy the world; my father didn’t hesitate before shooting me with lightning, you know what I saw in his eyes when he did it? Nothing, he was empty. You. Are. Not. A monster.” Aelwyn shocked herself with that.

“Thanks…” Tracker said quietly, a small smile at her face.

“It’s just that Galicaea helped me so much with just the small part of her which is still her, and the elves stopped her helping me, and so many other people much more than she has, they are hurting my people.” Tracker went silent.

“What’re you going to do?” It didn’t feel like a useful question but Aelwyn felt she had to say something.

“I don’t know” Tracker said, looking very lost. “Thanks by the way. For letting me rant.”

“Oh…” Aelwyn felt herself smile slightly “no problem”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, any comments mean an insane amount


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so like, I was supposed to be writing fluff in between writing the angst for another work but I ended up writing this instead.

“So,” Adaine broke the brief silence, still reeling slightly from Tracker’s revelation, “Fallinel?”

“Yep.” Tracker nodded awkwardly, not making eye contact with Adaine.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Tracker replied, before deciding that she should probably add some more information.

“Listen, my God is  _ so  _ important to me; Galicaea got me through the worst time in my life and I’m really not sure what I would’ve done without her, now I know that she’s been twisted into something that she’s not… I have to find out exactly what’s going on there, I have to know more about it and, if I can, I have to do… something to stop it.”

Adaine was silent for a moment before letting out a speechless laugh.

“I don’t know what to say… come here.” Adaine wrapped Tracker up in a hug.

“If you think that you need to do this then obviously I support you, just, y’know… don’t die or anything.”

“I’ll try not to.” Tracker chuckled as she pulled away, turning to look back at Mordred Manor from the field they were walking in.

“Have you told anyone else?”

“Jawbone, obviously; and I’ve asked Ragh to come with me so he knows.”

“You haven’t told Kristen yet?” Adaine said, shocked.

“I really don’t know how… and I’m not ready to address the fact that I’m going to be away from her for so long, I’m going to tell her obviously… I just don’t want the last time we have together for who knows how long to be sad.”

“I mean it wouldn’t have to be.” 

“Y’know Kristen, she’s very… open with her emotions?” The two girls laughed quietly before Tracker continued.

“I do love that about her. My parents were so closed off, never gave much indication of how they were feeling and being with Kristen feels so much more… real?” Tracker sighed in annoyance as she failed to adequately sum up her feelings.

“But we both know as soon as she knows I’m leaving, she’s going to be breaking out the sad music and blankets. I’d just rather have a couple more days of having her happy.”

“I get that, but are you sure you're not just avoiding telling her?”

“Maybe a bit I guess, what do I even say? Hey Kristen, just FYI I’m going on a religious mission to free my God from being twisted by false worship on a different continent, back in six months at the soonest.”

“Honestly, I don’t think that’s too far off what you should do; let’s be fair, nothing about your relationship is what anybody would call ‘subtle’.”

“I wouldn’t say-“

“You kissed her about half an hour after meeting her.”

“Fair point.”

“Look, I’m just saying that you guys work so well together because of how open you are with each other and how much you trust each other, so I think you should just be honest with her, and yeah it might be sad but it’s better than pretending that you’re not going.”

“You’re right, you think she’ll be upset that I’m not asking her to come with me?”

“No, I think that she’ll understand that you need to do this yourself; and even if she doesn’t love it I don’t think she’ll be angry or think you're doing this to get away from her or anything like that.”

Tracker was silent for a moment before replying.

“I really don’t know how spending so long apart is going to affect us y’know?”

“I really can’t say,” Adaine said carefully, “I wish I could tell you that when you get back it’ll be perfectly fine but I honestly don’t know… I do know that whatever happens you won’t be alone when you get back; even if things aren’t the same between you and Kristen then she, and I and everyone will still love you.”

“Thanks Adaine.” Tracker said with a small smile.

“We should probably be getting back,” She added a few moments later with a sigh, “I’ll probably be more equipped to talk to Kristen on a full stomach.”

“Good plan.” Adaine chuckled slightly before stopping and becoming serious again.

“I’m really going to miss you.” This time Tracker initiated the hug and the two of them stood there for a few moments.

“I’m really going to miss you too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed; feedback is appreciated, also any ideas for future chapters for this would be very helpful


End file.
